german_footballfandomcom_de-20200216-history
The German Football Wiki
To-Do-List Es folgen alle Teilnehmer und Abschlusstabellen und Navigationsleisten der Bundesliga in der Standardseite der jeweiligen Saison, sowie Vereinshauptseiten (mit Ligadaten) und Vereinsnavigationsleisten. Anschließend wird die Saison 1964/65 angefangen. Als erstes werden die Spieltage eingefügt, dann die Teiltabellen auf der Hauptseite sowie die Saisonstatistiken. Spielwiese Dies sind die Sortierungsregeln bei den Listen der Spiele: Spiele: Nach Spieltag sortiert, wie unter „Spieltage“. Spieltage (1 etc.): Platzierungen beider Vereine vor dem Spieltag addieren (z. B. Dritter gegen Fünfter = 8, Erster gegen Zwölfter = 13), beste Spiele zuerst (8 vor 13). Live: Platzierungen beider Vereine vor der Livetabelle addieren (z. B. Dritter gegen Fünfter = 8, Erster gegen Zwölfter = 13), beste Spiele zuerst (8 vor 13). Vereine (Spielliste und Rekorde): Nach Datum sortiert. Saison (Ergebnisrekorde): Nach Datum sortiert. Bei gleichem Datum nach Platzierung beider Vereine zum Saisonende. Saison (Serienrekorde): Nach Datum des ersten Spiels sortiert. Bei gleichem Datum nach Datum des letzten Spiels, sonst nach Platzierung des Vereins zum Saisonende. Wunder von Bern 0:1 (6.) – 05:10 0:2 (8.) – 07:33 1:2 (10.) – 09:19 2:2 (18.) – 17:33 In Klammern geschriebene Texte wurden mitgesprochen. Eine Ausnahme sind alle Klammern, welche kursiv unterlegt sind. Erste Halbzeit Hier sind alle Sender der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Westberlin, angeschlossen Radio Saarbrücken. Wir übertragen aus dem Wankdorf-Stadion in Bern das Endspiel um die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft zwischen Deutschland und Ungarn. Reporter ist Herbert Zimmermann. Deutschland beginnt überlegen Die Einführung Deutschland im Endspiel der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft. Das ist eine Riesensensation, das ist ein echtes Fußball-Wunder. Ein Wunder, das allerdings auf natürliche Weise zustande kam und das wir dem Fußballverstand unserer Spieler und der Vollkommenheit ihres Spiels verdanken. Und dieses Spiel hier hat bereits vor einer Minute, mit sieben Minuten Frühzündung, begonnen! Und der erste Angriff brandet gegen das ungarische Tor, aber der Angriff verpufft, der Torwüchter Grosics kann den Ball annehmen. Aber sein Abschlag wird von Rahn, dem deutschen Rechtsaußen angefangen sic, der gibt zu Ottmar Walter, aber Ottmar Walter wird vom rechten Verteidiger der Ungarn, von Buzánszky, gebremst. Mannschaftsaufstellungen Und alles, was zu diesem Spiel zu sagen ist, nun, das kann ich Ihnen nach Abschluss der ersten Halbzeit sagen; heute ist wichtig, dass wir in jeder Sekunde am Ball bleiben und dass ich Ihnen nur ganz schnell zwischendurch die Mannschaftsaufstellung sagen darf. Ungarn mit Grosics im Tor, Buzánszky, Lantos in der Verteidigung, Bozsik, Lóránt, Zakariás im Lauf, Sturm: Czibor Rechtsaußen, Kocsis, Hidegkuti, Puskás – der Major ist wieder dabei – und Tóth Linksaußen. Deutschland in der Aufstellung, die Österreich mit sechs zu eins im Vorschlussrundenspiel schlug… aber eben hat Liebrich bremsen müssen, der Mittelläufer und Fritz Walter stürmt in die gegnerische Hälfte, unser Kapitän, spielt steil durch, spielt zu seinem Bruder Ottmar, aber der Ball geht ins Aus. Deutschland also mit Turek aus Düsseldorf im Tor, Posipal aus Hamburg und Kohlmeyer aus Kaiserslautern in der Verteidigung – Angriff auf das ungarische Tor! Über das Tor hinweg! Ein Kopfball von Morlock und Grosics reißt die Fäuste hoch; ich glaubte, eine Ecke erkannt zu haben, viele Zuschauer auch, aber Schiedsrichter Ling aus England, übrigens der gleiche Schiedsrichter, der unser drei zu acht gegen Ungarn in Basel pfiff, entscheidet auf Abstoß. Die Läuferreihe der Deutschen mit Eckel und Liebrich aus Kaiserslautern und Mai aus Fürth. Der Sturm mit Rahn auf Rechtsaußen, aus Essen ist er, halbrechts Morlock (Nürnberg), dann die beiden Brüder Walter aus Kaiserslautern und Schäfer aus Köln. Außenseiter und Favorit Und Maxl Morlock, unser Halbrechter führt den Ball in die gegnerische Hälfte hinein, gibt zu Rahn, Rahn zu Ottmar, der zu Morlock, ungünstiger Schusswinkel, Angriff vom linken Verteidiger der Ungarn, von Lantos, und jetzt ist die erste Ecke für Deutschland Tatsache, der erste Eckball, der von rechts getreten wird, nach drei Spielminuten. Die erste Sensation heute hier in Bern, das Stadion ist nicht ausverkauft. Aber das liegt wohl an der etwas schwierigen Kartenverteilung und vor allem am riesigen Regen – und da kommt die Ecke schön nach innen, aber abgewehrt, und weit muss nach Außen laufen Schäfer, um sich den Ball zu holen. Schäfer schießt aus dem Hinterhalt, Nachschuss von Schäfer! Zweimal abgewehrt von den Ungarn. Die ersten drei Spielminuten gehören dem Außenseiter dieses Spiels, wir wollen das in den nächsten neunzig Minuten nicht vergessen, Deutschland. Deutschland, das gegen den großen Favoriten, gegen Ungarn, den ungekrönten Weltmeister, der seit viereinhalb Jahren in einunddreißig Länderspielen nicht bezwungen wurde, zu spielen hat. Der erste ungarische Angriff Aber Deutschland stürmt – und ein Schuss! Ein doller Schuss von Schäfer aus zwanzig Metern geht fünf bis zehn Zentimeter über das Lattenkreuz ins Aus. Ja, unsere Mannschaft hat ein wundervolles Spiel vorgeführt, ein Spiel gegen Österreich, und einen großartigen Kampf vorher gegen Jugoslawien, und die zwanzigtausend Schlachtenbummler unter insgesamt sechzigtausend, sie zittern jetzt, aber Posipal gegen Puskás hat unnötigerweise einen Eckball herausgeholt – oder verursacht besser gesagt –, als er den Ball zu Turek zurückspielen wollte. Ungarns Doppelschlag Puskás eins, Deutschland null Sechzigtausend im Berner Stadion, es regnet heftig, aber wir Deutschen glauben, dass Fritz-Walter-Wetter ist und dass das gut für unseren Techniker Fritz und seine Kameraden ist. Die erste Ecke der Ungarn wird nach innen getreten, kommt zu Puskás, Puskás, der erstmals seit seiner Verletzung wieder dabei ist, aber sein Zusammenspiel mit Tóth wird vom deutschen Verteidiger Posipal unterbunden, der spielt steil nach vorne. Sie hören an der Geräuschkulisse, dass ein deutscher Angriff rollt; Deutschlands Fußballfans haben sich aufgemacht und sind zu Zehntausenden nach Bern gekommen, sie sehen jetzt einen Angriff der deutschen Mannschaft, der aber vom Mittelläufer Lóránt gebremst wird. Lóránt spielt zu Hidegkuti, dem Senior der Ungarn mit einunddreißig Jahren – die Ungarn haben ja überraschenderweise eine etwas recht alte Mannschaft, Durchschnittalter rund dreißig Jahre. Und jetzt stürmen die Ungarn von links, aber ihr Halblinker – ihr linker Läufer hat den Ball nach … hätte durchspielen müssen und Hidegkuti! Gegen Turek! Aber Turek kann mit Glück allerdings klären durch Fußabwehr. Gut herausgelaufen, schlechtes Abspiel von Liebrich soeben. Und Ungarn stürmt, Kocsis müsste schießen – Nachschuss Puskás – Tor! Stille Geringe Ambitionen Was wir befürchtet haben, das ist eingetreten: der Blitzstart der Ungarn hat ihnen die Führung eingebracht. Ungarn schießt nach sechs Spielminuten durch Puskás, dem Spielführer, das eins zu null, das Tor kam so zustande: Fehlerhaftes Abspiel von Liebrich, dann alleine durchgegangen Kocsis, er schießt einen Deckungsspieler der Deutschen an, genau prallt der Ball dann Puskás vor die Füße und unhaltbar für Turek schießt Puskás flach in das von uns aus gesehen rechte Toreck ein. Und nach dem Anspiel rollt die Angriffsmaschine der Ungarn schon wieder, aber diesmal ist das steile Zuspiel von Kocsis ins Aus gegangen. Nun, vergessen wir nicht: Deutschland hat noch nie einen ähnlichen Erfolg errungen, seit hundert Jahren spielt man organisiert Fußball, seit fünfzig Jahren gibt es einen Weltfußballverband, seit neunzehnhundertdreißig Weltmeisterschaften, und nie war Deutschland im Endspiel, es ist ein großer Tag, es ist ein stolzer Tag. Seien wir nicht so vermessen, dass wir glauben, er müsste erfolgreich ausgehen; danken wir in jedem Fall, auch wenn wir verlieren sollten, unseren tapfen Junge… unseren tapferen Jungens für diese großartige Leistung. Der zweite Genickschlag Deutschland einen Gegenangriff! Fritz Walter durchgespielt, aber er wird von Lóránt gebremst, beide fallen hin und aus dem Hinterhalt taucht auf Czibor, der heute Rechtsaußen spielt (sonst Linksaußen), spielt zu Hidegkuti, Hidegkuti zu Kocsis, der steil zum rechten Flügel, wo wieder Hidegkuti den Ball annimmt und der flankt nach innen! Liebrich mit dem Kopf weggeschlagen. Aber im Mittelfeld, da steht Bozsik, Bozsik schießt, schießt Liebrich an, und Liebrich zu Morlock, Morlock zu Schäfer, immer noch in der eigenen Hälfte, jetzt in die gegnerische Hälfte, Fritz Walter eingesetzt, Fritz Walter zu Rahn – und bevor Rahn wieder zu Fritz Walter spielen kann, ist der linke Verteidiger der Ungarn, ist Lantos dazwischengesprungen und hat den Ball weggespielt. In die gegnerische Hälfte, also in unsere deutsche Hälfte und… da haben wir viel Glück gehabt, als Puskás einer Steilvorlage nachsausen will aber ausrutscht auf dem glatten Fußballrasen, doch – und… trotzdem jetzt wieder einen Angriff eingefädelt hat, doch – Glück für Deutschland und jetzt Tor! Tor! Einmal hatten wir Glück als Kocsis hinfiel, Kohlmeyer spielte schlecht zurück zu Turek, der schon im Hinauslaufen war, Turek konnte das Leder nicht festhalten, Czibor wie der Wirbelwind vom rechten Flügel aufgetaucht dribbelt nach links hinüber und erzielt das zweite Tor für Ungarn. Frage der Moral Ungarn führt mit zwei zu null. Eine unerhörte Nervenbelastung für unsere Mannschaft, unsere Hintermannschaft ist nervös, sie macht sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe, das sollte sie nicht, sie sollte ruhig versuchen, ihr Spiel aufzuziehen; es steht zwei zu null für Ungarn und das gibt ihnen eine tolle Sicherheit, das ist klar. Jetzt ist Ottmar Walter durchgegangen nach dem Anspiel der deutschen Elf, zum linken Flügel geprescht, hat Hans Schäfer aus Köln eingesetzt, Hans Schäfer will flach zu Fritz Walter spielen, aber das Spiel der deutschen Stürmer läuft vorläufig nicht, bei weitem nicht so wie gegen Österreich! Und wieder ein Angriff gegen das deutsche Tor, Rechtsaußen Czibor mit der Nummer elf zieht den Ball vor das Tor – und was passiert? Posipal hat gestoppt, souverän gestoppt auf der Fünfmeterlinie und spielt gleichzeitig geschickt ab nach vorne zu Rahn. Deutschland drängt Der schnelle Anschluss Rahn dribbelt sich durch. Alleine gegen den linken Läufer Zakariás hat er nichts ausrichten können, der hat in aller Ruhe den Ball in Höhe der Mittellinie ins Aus gespielt, der Ball wird eingeworfen, kommt zu Rahn, Deutschland versucht, von rechts einen Angriff aufzuziehen. Rahn hat den Ball zugespielt bekommen – der Ball prallt vom Schiedsrichter ab! – und Rahn wird von Lóránt angegriffen und bleibt wieder zweiter Sieger. Ungarns Mittelläufer, der größte Spieler, der längste Spieler seiner Mannschaft, hat den Ball bekommen, aber sein Abschlag bleibt bei Eckel aus Kaiserslautern hängen. Der zu seinem Klubkameraden Fritz Walter, von dort zu Rahn, Rahn – UND TOR! Tor für Deutschland! Tor! Es steht nur noch zwo zu eins. Zehn Minuten sind gespielt, der Schuss von Rahn aus Linksaußenposition wurde abgefälscht von einem Abwehrspieler der Ungarn, im Spagatschritt warf sich Maxl Morlock aus Nürnberg in die Schussbahn und mit allerletzter Kraft schiebt er den Ball am ungarischen Torsteher Grosics in das äußerste linke Eck von uns aus gesehen. Gott sei Dank, es steht nicht mehr zwei zu null, es steht zwo zu eins nur noch vor Ungarn, und das sollte unserer Elf Mut und Selbstvertrauen geben. Hin und her Das Spiel heute ist außerordentlich schwer, vor allem für die Spieler, die nicht ausgezeichnete Techniker sind, denn es ist so glatt, so rutschig, dieser Rasen, und eben hat Mai aus Fürth im Zweikampf gegen Czibor sich so geschickt durchgesetzt, dass der Ball vom Bein von Czibor abprallt und dann über die Außenlinie. Abschlag vom deutschen Tor von Turek ausgeführt, zu Kohlmeyer gespielt, von dort zu Fritz Walter, immer noch in der deutschen Hälfte, schöne Maßvorlage über zwanzig Meter hinweg zu Eckel, Eckel überlässt den Ball jetzt Fritz Walter, Fritz Walter zu seinem Bruder – Ottmar bekommt den Ball noch vor der Außenlinie, steht an der Eckfahne, dribbelt jetzt in Richtung Strafraum! Flankt nach innen, aber genau auf den Kopf des langen Lóránt und der schlägt den Ball aus dem Strafraum hinaus. Hidegkuti wird angespielt, aber Hidegkuti verliert den Ball gegen Eckel, Eckel, der rechte Läufer, taucht links auf, weil die Ungarn dauernd ihre Sturmpositionen wechseln – die Deckungsspieler der deutschen Mannschaft müssen natürlich nachgehen – jetzt ist Posipal, der rechte Verteidiger, weit in die gegnerische Hälfte mitgegangen, das kann gefährlich sein. Aber er folgt seinem Außenstürmer Tóth, Rahn wird angespielt, flankt nach innen, flankt auf den Kopf von Fritz Walter – Fritz Walter will verlängern zu Posipal, aber der verfehlt! Der abgetötete Ball Und sofort ist Puskás am Ball, dann droht Gefahr für deutsches Tor! Puskás alleine, zwanzig Meter vom Tor entfernt, spielt Kohlmeyer an; jetzt müsste ein Schuss kommen! Liebrich – in die Schussbahn geworfen! Sonderapplaus für den Mittelläufer der deutschen Elf, denn er hat einen gefährlichen Schrägschuss von Puskás im Entstehen abge… na, abgetötet muss ich wohl sagen. Und der Ball geht drüben, zuletzt von einem Ungarn berührt, zehn Meter von der Eckfahne entfernt in der deutschen Hälfte ins Aus. Stand zwo zu eins nach zwölf Minuten im Berner Stadion, das sich allmählich doch wohl bis auf den letzten Platz füllt, denn die Nachzügler sind erschienen, und ich glaube, dass wir jetzt von fünfundsechzig- oder dreiundsechzigtausend Zuschauern in Bern sprechen können. Eine Hauch Pressing Das Spiel im Mittelfeld. Und da hat es anscheinend ein Hand gegeben, ein Hand von Bozsik, dem ungarischen Spieler, der Abgeordneter seines Parlaments ist und hier den rechten Läuferposten bekleidet. Aber der Freistoß der deutschen Mannschaft wird zunächst einmal von den Ungarn abgewehrt und landet dann in den Füßen von Liebrich. Liebrich vom eigenen Strafraum aus spielt den Ball nach vorne zu seinem Sturm, zu Fritz Walter, Fritz Walter steht in halbrechter Verbindung, spielt den Ball jetzt zu Rahn – Rahn, wundervolle Dreierkombination! Eckel ist eingesetzt worden, Eckel müsste abspielen; er zögert lange. Jetzt spielt er ab, und da Ottmar Walter, schießt nach innen! Aber Grosics mit einer Flugparade, die Beifall verdient, hechtet aus dem Tor heraus und fängt den Ball. Dreizehn Minuten in Bern gespielt, Spielstand zwo zu eins durch zwei Tore der Ungarn gleich nach Beginn (Puskás und Czibor) und den Anschlusstreffer, den Morlock erzielte. Der Abschlag von Grosics landet im Aus, Einwurf für die deutsche Mannschaft in der Nähe der Mittellinie, ausgeführt, kommt zu Rahn, Rahn zu Morlock, Morlock zu Fritz Walter. Fritz Walter steht genau in Höhe der Mittellinie, er trägt die Nummer sechzehn, unser deutscher Kapitän, der gegen Österreich so brillierte. Jetzt eine Mustervorlage flach zum rechten Flügel. Rahn steht am Strafraumeck, spielt steil durch zu Fritz! Fritz wird angegriffen von Lóránt, Lóránt kann Sieger bleiben. Aber gefährlich, noch ist Deutschland im Angriff, Eckel müsste schießen – rutscht aus und so kriegt sein Schuss nicht den Effet, den er sich erhofft hatte. Kategorie:Wiki